Long Distance Relationship
by psycho-blues
Summary: Summer break ended and two young lovers had to go there separate ways, but they wouldn't just forget about each other. They would make it work. No matter how many miles that came between them, they would always be in love.  Boy x Boy


**Warning: Hichigo X Ichigo (with some GrimmxHichi and mention of IchixHime),Yaoi, shounen-ai**

* * *

They had known each other for 5 weeks. It was summer and it seemed as if they would always wake up next to each other; be that in a bed, on the beach, the street, or even the moon. If it was up to them that's how it would always be.

"Hey beautiful." The older man mumble, caressing the younger's face, "How'd you sleep?"

Shrugging, the smaller body snuggled against the bigger frame, stroking a hand through the mans white hair, "Good, but you were watching me all night, again."

"HA, lies."

"Be sneakier next time." The younger pressed, his brown eyes innocently mocking the other.

A little growl bubbled from the older man, "I wasn't watching you sleep."

"Now that's the lie, Hichigo."

"…"

"Well, its not like it's a bad thing."

"In that case you were right." Hichigo smiled, kissing the orange haired younger's pink lips, "Ichigo, I love you."

"I know you do."

"…"

"Heeh, I love you too."

"Better."

Time had always been like a designated driver to the boys; therefore, they could mostly rely on it. So since they were young, handsome, and had days to waste they weren't worried about time. Then summer ended.

The younger of the pair, Ichigo Kurosaki, had to go back to Japan to learn more about medicine from his father, and finish high school. Were the elder, Hichigo Shirosaki, was stuck working in France with a roommate. Ichigo was suddenly on a plane staring at a picture of him and his lover, and despite the fact of only knowing each other for five weeks the pair made a deal right before he got on the plane. They would try to keep in contact till summer came around again, and right then and there Ichigo sent out the first of the millions of texts: _I miss you already ! 3._

Hichigo smiled when his phone vibrated in his pocket, reaching his hand in, he pulled out his phone. The corners of his mouth turning into a smile as he walked down the streets away from the airport. The strawberry was such a girl, but he loved it.

* * *

It had been one month, only one, and their relationship was taking over there lives. They replied to every text, no matter what they were in the middle of. Since there was a time difference Ichigo would stay up till morning to talk to Hichigo, who was busy at work. He would then arrive at school tired and grumpy. While Hichigo was trying to keep on his bosses good side, which wasn't working.

Then two months passed by and both of them longed for the others body. Ichigo would sit alone in the dark, listening to Hichigo talk and just picture being held ever so protectively, like he had been before. Hichigo would do the same, though he would think of them in action, hot and steamy action. Hichigo had ask the other boy that he wanted to try phone sex, and Ichigo would then just hang up on him. Course the pale man would then phone right back and tell the other sorry.

One day though, he had told Ichigo that he missed his tight ass and the strawberry lost it. Shouting into the phone he reminded Hichigo that he wasn't just a piece of ass. Hichigo shouted back, and then apologized, but know one was on the phone to listen to the apology. Ichigo had hung up and was waiting for the other to phone him back, but he didn't. Cursing the other man to hell for not caring, Ichigo vowed he wouldn't brake first, not knowing Hichigo had done the same.

Three months had passed and neither of the boys had phoned each other. Hichigo had been fired twice since then, he would spend his days sitting in his small apartment. Watching his French roommate, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, bring different ladies and men home every night. The blue haired man was a stud, and to put it flatly he put the sex in sexy. Hichigo envied him, Grimmjow wasn't in a relationship that was failing, yet maybe Hichigo's relationship wasn't a relationship any more at all. He didn't know, but he wasn't going to break first. That he was sure of.

Every night through dinner Grimmjow would tease the poor pale boy. Purring into his ear that he was a pussy for not phoning the younger man back. Also if he wasn't going to heal the relationship that he might as well just go out and see other men since he looked like shit, and masturbation wasn't as satisfying as the real thing. Hichigo would then grumble the whole night, lost in thought and unwilling to just take a break from his slight mode of depression. Which Grimmjow wasn't making better, because when Hichigo wasn't thinking of Ichigo he was thinking of Grimmjow. The pale boy just wanted to hide away, or find a hole and die in it.

Ichigo's life on the other hand was improving with out Hichigo. Although, he did miss the man with all of his heart, he was kind of fine were his life was at. Having told him self the relationship was on freeze mode he let himself date other people. One of those people was named Orihime. She was tall, orange haired, large breasted, funny at times, but mainly she was just annoying. Ichigo spent a lot more time concentrating on school; therefore, his grades were improving from C's and F's to A's and B's. He also had more time to work in his fathers clinic, and hang out with his friends, which lead to parties. Happy as his life did seem there was a pit of emptiness bubbling in his stomach, which made him break down and cry when he was alone.

* * *

"Hichigo Shirosaki get your ass up!" A rough voice rang in the sleeping mans ear. Golden eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. "What's going on?" Hichigo whipped his head left and right to see what might have caused him a loud and rude awakening.

"I've had enough of you!" White eye brows knitted, locking eyes with sea blue pools, "You sit on the couch and just stare into space, I've had enough. When we became roommates I told you we would both pay half and half rent and tell me who has been paying the rent for the past four months?" Not letting the shocked white haired man reply Grimmjow growled on, "ME, I have paid the rent. Guess what I'm done with it, you either phone your little problem and tell him sorry, or you get your fine white ass out of my apartment!"

"…"

"HAVE I MADE MY SELF CLEAR!"

The pale boys mouth opened and closed like a gold fish, but no sound was leaking out of his pale mouth. His roommate growled louder, getting annoyed at the shorter man. "Have I made my self clear?" He repeated.

Hichigo managed to nod, but emptiness knotted and twisted at the pale boys insides, he couldn't loose Grimmjow too, so he reached up and knitted a hand in the collar of the taller mans shirt. As big of a mistake he knew it would be, he couldn't phone Ichigo, and he couldn't loose Grimmjow. Tugging Grimmjow down to his level Hichigo pushed his white lips to wet pink ones.

Blue eyes widened in surprised, a growl bubbling from his mouth, a warning Hichigo gathered, but he wasn't about to stop now. Opening his own mouth the pale man flicked his tongue against his roommates bottom lip. Golden eyes looked up into blue ones softly, hoping that the older man was going reply to his own actions. Grimmjow sighed before he opened his mouth slowly, pushing his wet tongue into Hichigo's hot mouth. Moaning, the shorter man grabbed onto Grimmjow's hair and clung to him. The Frenchman slowly ran his hands down the others sides, stopping at his hips. Pulling his tongue back Grimmjow grumbled, "You don't really want this Hichigo."

A pale hand tightened in blue hair making the taller man wince, "Yes, I do." Golden eyes glared daggers back at his roommate, " Take me."

Blue brows knitted as he stared down at Hichigo, "No."

The emptiness twisted at the younger mans stomach, "Please."

"No."

"Grimmjow, I beg you. You're my only friend, take me, help me."

"Hichigo, I am not a replacement."

"I don't want you to be him. I want you to be you, just don't make me phone him, or leave."

Guilt was swelling in Grimmjow. Normally he could stay detached from everyone's problems but seeing Hichigo like this made him need to save him, and he hated being the good guy.

Pulling the shorter man against him, Grimmjow sighed and kissed the top of his head. "I wont make you leave or phone him. I'll take you."

Hichigo nodded, clinging to Grimmjow's shirt and hiding from himself and the humiliation he felt.

_I'm sorry Ichigo…_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo sat at home, fiddling with his phone, it was summer break once again, and he and his family were gong back to France for the summer. He wanted to see Hichigo, and he had tried getting in contact with him for about a month now. The bastard was problem ignoring his phone calls and his texts. Ichigo missed the stupid man to much. He had even broke up with Orihime a month after they started dating because she just wasn't the one for him. Cause the one for him was definitely not a woman, it was 100% Hichigo Shirosaki. Ichigo just prayed that Hichigo hadn't forgotten about him, but it seemed as if he had.

* * *

Hichigo had gotten a new job, a phone, and a new life, all thanks to Grimmjow. Grimmjow made Hichigo take his old phone and go for a walk with him to a cliff on the beach. The blue haired man hold the younger to throw it into the sea with all that depression and dreadfulness, so Hichigo did.

The pale man never ever though of the past or the future since he and Ichigo told each other that in the future they would live together, and the past was just full of the orange haired kid. So Hichigo only ever thought of the present, and Grimmjow was the present, yet Grimmjow wasn't his.

Also the pale mans job was the present, right now he was a taxi driver. He met a lot of great people who were visiting France from all over the world, some ever came from Japan.

Hichigo sat in his cab, yawning to him self since it was only five in the morning. He waited out side the airport, ready to drive people to were every there destination was. Taking out a cig, an addiction started from the blue haired beast, Hichigo lit it. Looking around at the sudden rush of people bursting through the doors of the airport. He smiled to him self at all the different kinds of people, until his eyes drifted to a pair of purple pants that seemed to tight. Chuckling to himself the pale man ran his eyes up the person. They had a skinny body with nice legs, not to long or short, and a tight ass. The person were dressed in white skater shoes, purple skinny jeans, a white t-shirt. Looking up at the persons face, Hichigo dropped his cigarette as his eyes widened. A orange mass of spiky uncontrolled hair sat on top the beautiful head. _Ichigo…._

Ichigo stood there with a backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He raised a hand, shielding his eyes from the bright shine of the sun. He was looking at someone, but Hichigo couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man.

The smell of fire ripped Hichigo back to reality. Sniffing, he looked down, his cigarette was burning a hole in his jeans. Wincing at the slight burn, Hichigo pushed the cab door open and jumped out. Brushing the cigarette to the ground he glanced around. Ichigo was gone. Looking through the crowd of people he spotted a blotch of orange that seemed to be moving away from were he stood. Not thinking Hichigo started to run, weaving his way through the crowd of people that seemed to be getting thicker and thicker, but he could see Ichigo clearly now. The boy was pulling the sliding door of a taxi van open.

Hichigo was unable to weave with out difficulty through the crowd that seemed like a human wall blocking his way on purpose. He couldn't loose Ichigo, not again. The feelings he had forgotten about when he threw his phone into the sea were swallowing him up, just like the ocean did to his phone.

"ICHIGO!" The words busted from his pale lips before he could get his head around what he was doing. To his surprise Ichigo's body seemed to tense, and he halted were he was.

The orange haired boy looked left and right, searching for the ever so familiar voice. _Hichigo?_ Brown eyes looked at the mass of people, excitement filling them as they landed on a form moving slowly towards him.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo stretched a hand towards the moving form only to have it slapped away. Knitting his brows Ichigo actually got a good look at the person, it wasn't Hichigo.

"Don't touch me!" The person squealed before hurrying away from the chocolate eyed boy.

Frowning and looking down Ichigo cursed, it must of just been his imagination. Hichigo wouldn't be here, he didn't even pick of his phone. Turning half a circle on his heel Ichigo was still looking down. He ran the back of his hand across his eyes, sniffling. Moving forward Ichigo bumped into a broad chest. His eyes drifting to the taller persons face. He gasped.

* * *

**A/N: I put the lines in to the story to break it up, for how long they were away from each other. I do believe that i need more detail for the year they were seperated, but i kind of like it right now. XD **

**Reviews please, feed the writer. 8D**


End file.
